ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
What If?/Chapter 3
Text Okay here is the ball scene but with twist at the end of the chapter Edward’s point of view My family and I arrived at Wayne Mansion and we were greeted by a man with white hair and a black mask. “We are the Cullens” Carlisle said and the man nodded. “Lady Lara, master Bruce are at the stairs, miss Bella is around” he told us and we nodded. We entered a lobby and were greeted by beautiful dresses and great tuxedos. I saw Lara and Bruce standing at the stairs, they were talking to a group of teenagers and I saw Mike Newton with them, so Bella’s classmates were here and I saw Charlie, Renee and Phil there as well. I looked around and I saw a beautiful girl in a blue dress and a mask with a blue feather. She was dancing with a man in a black mask and she was stunning. I walked up to her and asked her for a dance. She nodded, but reluctantly and I took her gloved hand into mine a lead her onto the dance floor. A song called my only hope by Mandy Moore came on and I started to dance with her in my arms. “Edward” she said and I realised it was Bella and looking into the brown eyes I saw sadness. “Bella, ignore Rosalie, she is just a bitch okay and I am sorry for not protecting you more” I told her and she smiled “By the way I love the dress” I whispered in her ear and she blushed. “Thanks, my mother got it for me and my father wanted me in purple, but my mother stood her ground and got the dress” she told me and laughed. “Blue suits you more than purple” I told her and she nodded with a laugh. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see Mike Newton looking at Bella. “May I have this dance, with the stunning woman” he asked and Bella nodded but it was sad, let go of her and they started to turn. This girl is more beautiful than Bella and she will be mine – Mike I was mad, Bella was mine and no one’s girl but mine. I walked to my family and they were glaring at Mike. “Who is she?” Esme asked. “That is Bella” I told them and they gasped. “She looks stunning” Jasper whispered and everyone in my family nodded. “Little sis, is a woman” Emmett cried and Rosalie hit him. “Emmett, quiet” Rosalie hissed Emmett is right, maybe I was wrong to say those things, I wonder if she will forgive me. Alice’s point of view Bella is so pretty in that dress and that was the mask I would have gotten her. “May I have a dance” I heard Jasper ask and I nodded. Jasper leads me to the dance floor, Where Bruce was dancing with Bella and she was smiling. “My daughter, you will always be safe no matter what the Joker wants off you” Bruce whispered and she nodded. “Dad, I know you will protect me at all costs” Bella told him and Bruce hugged her. Bruce is a great father, but Carlisle is better as he looks out for the safety of us and make sure we are not eating humans. Bruce has the kind of heart that will sacrifice for his daughter to keep her safe and be forever a loving father. Bella’s point of view As my father and I danced, I knew having Bruce and Lara as my parents were best at best, as they were both heroes. My father batman and my mother as a tomb raider and me I was a changer and I loved it. I loved my uncle Charlie a lot but he isn’t my father and Renee is Lara’s half sister and my aunt. I saw the Cullens smiling from their corner and I smiled back. Edward was the love of my life and forever be by my side. “Bells, I sense something” my father whispered and my eyes widen. “But everyone” I started but Lara and Diane left the room, with Barry, Jason, Clark and my dad I was left on the dance floor and I turned to see The Joker grinning at me. “Well, this is some party” he said and he started to walk forward “Where is Batman and the justice league?” he asked and I saw a gun. I ripped my mask off and my hair fell down my back in curls. “You will not have me” I hissed and he laughed. “Missy, I will always be after you” Joker hissed and my felt eyes on me. “Joker, you will regret coming here” I told him and I jumped into the air and changed into a panther and I heard gasps. “Well, Jade I never thought of you a pretty girl but that dress you were wearing was stunning on you” the joker said and I growled. The Joker was thrown into a wall and Batman, Wonder woman, superman, Flash and Robin were. My mother in her cargo pants and tank top and her hair in a pony tail down her back and I looked at the joker getting up off the ground. “That wasn’t really nice” he hissed and I pounced at him pushing him to the floor and I was glaring into his eyes. I hated this man, this is the man who has hunted me since I was a little girl, I changed into my green outfit (See first chapter) and my hair was in a pony tail. We started rolling on the floor till I saw him holding a smoke bomb and it went off and my vision went blurry and the last thing I felt was my self being carried. Carlisle’s point of view (After the bomb went off) Where is Bella? No he took her and now I heard Bruce shouting for her. “Where is my daughter?” Bruce yelled and I saw a piece of paper on the ground and I picked it. You will never see your little Jade again unless you bring me the Batman dead, anyway I will kill her, at the stoke of 11 in three days and you will not get her in time The Joker – Ha you will lose everything Bruce went to the letter and ripped it up and turned to the ballroom. “We are all you going save Bella” he yelled and everyone cheered. Bruce went to the door and my family followed him and I exited last and I locked the door. “No one gets away from the batman and steals his daughter and that is final” Bruce hissed and I looked at Edward, “Edward, she will be alright” I told him and he nodded and I could feel sadness and worry being sent off him. I was worried for my first son, but he will pull though at least I hope he did and doesn’t go to the Volturi and he kills himself. I knew Esme and actually my whole family would be killed if he does it, but his love for Bella is the strongest I have ever seen in my 300 years and even my love for Esme isn’t that strong as his, as he wants to protect her and keep her from the things that go bump in the night. For his love, he will die just to keep seeing Bella alive and well. Esme’s point of view My first son died in my arms and Edward if Bella dies, he could go and kill himself just to be with her. I knew the first time I saw her, she would mend Edward’s heart and make him whole and that in itself is the power of love and this joker is just a challenge in their love and nothing will stop Edward from saving her. Edward’s point of view I heard the thought of my parents and it broke me, but they were right about my love for Bella and to keep her safe. This man is going to die just for trying to kill my Bella and painfully at that. Bruce led us into a room and sat down and we started to plan. It would go Bruce, Diane and Jason will get the Joker away, while the rest of us got the guards and I will go to Bella. I knew in my heart she was going to live but some of me was worried that I will have to change her and I will if it would keep her with me. We headed out on the third day and Alice tried to get visions but she couldn’t that got me worried about Bella and Jasper was claming me down, I nodded at him and finally we were at the place. I heard screaming in the distance and knew it was Bella. I ran towards it and saw something that will haunt me for years to come. There Bella was tied down on a table and it was metal. I saw the joker dancing around heard a blue light coming down on Bella making her scream, Bruce, Diane and Jason ran at the Joker and the others and my family ran at the guards that were dressed like clowns. I ran to Bella, her eyes were closing and I touched her cheek. i could smell a little blood and it tempted me, but i ingored it and tried to wake her. “Bella” I whispered and her eyes opened, but she was in pain and I could tell it was me that was keeping her here. “Edward… it hurts” she gasped out and a tear fell down her eye. “I know, baby, stay with me, please” I begged and she nodded, but she winced and I kept talking to her. Finally I heard my family running up to me and I saw Emmett ripping the metal off Bella, but she screamed and I smelled blood and it was more than just a pin pick but a stab wound. I looked and I saw a sharp metal bit with blood on and Bella was closing her eyes. “Bella” I heard Bruce yell and he and the others were running up to us and Carlisle was trying to stop the bleeding. “Come on, Bella” Carlisle cried out, but I knew it was going to be too late. We got her and took her back to the mansion and stopped the bleeding and now it was the hardest part. Waiting and I knew if Bella were to die, I will go Volturi and kill myself. Okay this chapter was heart breaking to write but i had to get the joker in it and a kidnapping, the next chapter could be a few days, as i have others to update Characters Notes Chapter 3